The Best Present
by where the wind blows
Summary: When all the wrapping was gone Teddy opened the box with trembling hands and looked into the box. Sitting at the bottom was a sad looking piece of parchment. Teddy looked up at his godfather in distress. "What is this?" he asked.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them…**

**So this is just something it thought up, hope you like it. I wrote it while listening to Ke$ha so any mistakes you can blame on that…**

**The Best Present**

12 year old Teddy Lupin greedily ripped open the present, behind him his godfather watching him an amused expression on his face.

It was a known fact that Harry Potter gave his godson the BEST presents. Harry's reason behind this was 'Well my godfather always gave me the best.'

When all the wrapping was gone Teddy opened the box with trembling hands and looked into the box.

Sitting at the bottom was a sad looking piece of parchment. Teddy looked up at his godfather in distress.

"What is this?" He asked disappointment dripping like venom in his voice.

The godfather, holding his small son merely laughed saying "That my dear godson you must figure out yourself."

"But," Teddy was at a loss for words "This-this is an old piece of parchment…"

Suddenly Ginny came through the door from the kitchen saying "So what marvelous gift did you give him this year?"

Teddy turned to her in disablement holding up the wrinkled parchment.

"Oh!" Ginny said a huge smile on her face "that's awesome Ted!"

Teddy was now thoroughly confused, his hair was now a vibrant yellow instead of the blue when he was happy. "But… but… but…" Teddy said looking at the paper.

Harry Potter just laughed at his godson before saying "Well Teddy I suggest you get to work on that present, but whatever you do, DO NOT damage it in any way, alright?"

"But…but…_but…_" Teddy looked like a deer in the headlights.

It was then the Ginny looked at the clock and exclaimed "Oh look at the time, Teddy you had best go to bed!"

For once Teddy put up no argument, he was to dumbstruck by his present or lack thereof…

Teddy had his own room in the Potter household, he always had. When he was younger the walls had been yellow and he himself had drawn pictures all over them in marker (to Ginny's horror and Harry amusement) Now however the walls where blue, not light blue like Teddy's hair but a darker blue.

Teddy had a small bed underneath a large window, a small desk and a dresser, and pictures that covered most of the wall and all surface area.

However as Teddy got ready for bed he did not spare a glance to any of the pictures, not even the one of his parents which hung above the bed.

Teddy Lupins whole attention was on the parchment that was lying on his comforter.

Teddy, after he was dressed in his bed cloths, looked at the paper. By looked I really mean glared, Teddy found the parchment rather offending. After all Harry usually gave him the BEST presents.

Picking up the paper Teddy turned it over, this way and that. He held it up to the light, put some water on it (though not a lot because he felt that was a BAD idea), waved it, and even stepped on it.

Nothing happened.

Slightly annoyed know Teddy grabbed his wand, which had been lying on the desk.

Now that he had his wand he was not sure what to do with it. He didn't know any spells that would revel whatever it was the paper was suppose to do.

Thinking he might as well go for the obvious Teddy pointed the wand had the paper and said "Revealeo"

As expected nothing happened.

Growing Teddy touching the wand to the paper and said "Exposeo"

Again nothing. Not that he thought it would, just adding 'o' to words was unlikely to make it a spell…

"Harry this has got to be the worst present yet…" Teddy muttered his wand still on the odd parchment.

Teddy was about to jam the paper in the desk and go to bed when he noticed something… words were appearing on the paper.

_Mr. Prongs would like to ask who has the audacity to questing his son's gift giving skills._

Teddy looked at the words like someone had smacked him. 'Prongs? Wasn't that…' but Teddy never finished his thought, new words where appearing.

_Mr. Padfoot most defiantly agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like to add that this is an amazing present._

Teddy felt his breathe catch, he KNEW these names… the tales about how his father and their friends… More words where dancing across the paper.

_Mr. Wormtail is quite indignant that anyone should make fun of this glorious gift and adds that nothing is better than it._

'Wormtail'… Teddy knew that name as well. Whenever it was mentioned there was dark looks involved, as Teddy was about to say something the paper started again…

_Mr. Moony would like to, once again ask who is making fun of the gift._

'Mr. Moony?' Teddy, his mouth dry, wand still to parchment whispered.

"I, Teddy Lupin-" He was going to say more but the map cut him off…. Or the words did anyway.

_Teddy what!_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Moony that he forgot his 'Mr.' part._

Teddy was grinned, this was it! From all the stories, this was the-

_Mr. Prong tells Mr. Padfoot to shut up and adds that this 'Teddy' should repeat himself._

Teddy grinned wider at his and said "Teddy, well Theodore really… but Teddy, Teddy Lupin."

_Mr. Wormtail would like to know what the big deal is._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to smack Mr. Wormtail across the head._

_Mr. Prongs is wondering why he is friends with those two._

_Mr. Moony would like to ask if his son would like to see the map._

Teddy was laughed at this conversation feeling so happy he was going to burst.

"Map?" Teddy said smiling wider as words once again covered the page, he knew about the map. He had heard all about it from various people, but he had never seen it, he never knew he would one day hold it in his hands….

_Mr. Padfoot says that too discover a way to create major mayhem tap the map and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

_Mr. Moony would like to say not to get into too much trouble…_

_Mr. Prongs tells Mr. Moony to can it and lets Teddy know that when you need a scapegoat say 'mischief managed' _

_Mr. Wormtail would like to wish Teddy good luck… _

Teddy read the words feeling giddy with excitement, but before he looks at the map….

"Teddy says thanks…"

_Mr. Moony would like to say you're welcome… son. _

Teddy was grinning, but at the same time he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good…" he whispered.

His eyes lit up as he saw the ink run all over the parchment.

For a moment all he could do was stare, looking at the hallways, the classroom and the small dots the moved about.

Then he jumped to his feet and screamed "HARRY!"

Teddy tore out his bedroom door, forgetting that it was nearing midnight he banged open the door to his godfather's room.

Harry and Ginny where sitting up in Bed. Ginny was reading a magazine (the title of which Teddy could not see) and Harry was filling out some paperwork.

Teddy didn't know it, but they had been waiting up for him.

"Teddy? What are you doing up so late? You should be in bed." Ginny scolded, however it was ruined by the huge smile that covered her face.

"What's up Ted?" Harry asked setting his work aside, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

Teddy looked at the two of them before plastering a fake frown on his face "That was mean, you could have told me…"

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other. "Your right," Ginny said after a moment "We should not have given it to you… we can take it back if you haven't…."

"NO!" Teddy yelped looking horrified. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"You like it then?" Harry asked smiling as his godson made his way over to the bed.

"As always Harry," Teddy said sitting on the bed next to Harry and wrapping him in a hug "Best present ever." Harry laughing hugged the small boy back ruffling his blue hair.

"You should be going back to bed Ted." He said after a minute. Ginny had turned off the light.

"Mmmmh." Teddy said his face buried in the folds of his godfathers sleep shirt.

Harry chuckled and plucked the parchment from Teddy's hand. After settling his godson under the covers of the bed he reached over and grabbed his wand.

Looking at the map for a moment he swore he saw four dots that read _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot,_ and_ Prongs _moving along one of the corridors. But he blinked and the dots where gone. Shaking his head Harry said "Mischief managed."

**Sooo? I'm not too sure. I liked it! And yes Wormtail was involved. I mean really when Wormtail was still at school when they made the map he was good right? The map still holds the part of Peter Pettigrew that was good and I don't think that they would erase that. Well they might… but they couldn't it is **_**the map**_ **after** **all! **

**Hahaha anyway hope you liked it!**

**Reviews keep me sane! **


End file.
